You Got to Admit the Man Can Handle a Baby
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: On last minute notice Juliet has to babysit her niece and nephew all day and Shawn helps, Juliet is surprised when Shawn is amazing at taking care of the kids and makes her ready to have kids with him. SHULES PACKED!
1. Last Minute Babysitters

*I do not own Psych.

It was Juliet's day off and she was going to spend all day with Shawn once he got back from his trip but first she had to run to the station since she had forgot to turn in the paperwork she did yesterday. When she walked into the station she went over to her desk and searched for the paperwork.

"O'Hara, what are you doing here? I thought it was your day off." Lassiter said walking over to her desk.

"Carlton, what have I told you about calling me O'Hara? I have been Juliet Spencer for over six months now."

"Sorry, old habits."

"And I'm just turning in my paperwork from yesterday."

"Let me do it. Get home to your husband, he should be back anytime now."

"Thanks Carlton." She said then left the station and went to her car, when she got in her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi Juliet? This is Ellen, your brother Mark's wife."

"Oh hi Ellen, how's it going?" Juliet said cheerfully.

"Not to good, I have to be to work in a half an hour and Mark is at work already but0 our sitter just called in sick... So I was wondering if I brought the kids to your place if you could watch them?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Thank you so much Juliet, I'll have them over in fifteen minutes."

After saying goodbye she hung up the phone and drove home, she got into her house and hung her keys on the key holder then took her shoes off just before the door bell rang and she answered.

"You don't know how much of a life saver you are, I fell really bad doing this to you because Mark told me your husband is getting back into town today."

"Oh it's fine, Shawn will understand." Juliet said but she really was unsure if he would understand being they haven't seen each other in two weeks and that they would be taking care of kids. "You must be Allie, I used to visit you when you were a baby. How old are you now?" Juliet asked the little blonde girl holding her mom's hand.

"I'm five." The little girl said nervously.

"Allie this is auntie Julie, she is going to be watching you and Jacob today." Ellen said.

"It looks like Jacob is sleeping." Juliet said looking down at the little baby boy in the car seat carrier.

"Yeah I love when he sleeps because then I can sleep." Ellen joked. "Seven month old's can be a handful. He can sleep till ten then he needs to be waken up to drink his bottle then when you guys eat he can have his baby food, you just heat the bottle and then make sure it's not to hot. I packed them both lots of toys and he is allowed to watch one hour of TV, it doesn't matter what you watch he just likes to look at it. He takes a hour nap at two and another at six in his pack an play crib, and I'll be back around seven to pick them up."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

"Thanks again, Allie be good."

"I will, bye mommy." Allie said.

"Bye sweetie." Ellen said shutting the door for them.

"Let me put your brother in his crib then we can find something to do."

"Okay." Allie said then walked over and sat on the couch while Juliet set up the crib in the living room and carefully put Jacob in it.

"Now that Jacobs all set up what do you want to do?"

"We could color?"

"Okay, lets go in to the dinning room and color at the table." Juliet said then Allie grabbed her bag and they went out to the dinning room then Juliet set up the coloring stuff up. "So what do you want to draw?"

"We could draw a monster and then rip it up so that all the monsters know we aren't scared of them."

"That's a great idea." Juliet said smiling then she picked up some markers and they started drawing. When they were done they tore up their pictures, the sound from the paper ripping caused Jacob to wake up and start crying. "I'll be right back, I got to go check on your brother. You keep drawing." Juliet said then walked out to the living room and picked up Jacob but he didn't stop crying. She tried everything but she couldn't get him to stop then Shawn walked in the house with a confused look on his face.

"Jules, is there something you're not telling me about?" He said jokingly and Jacob stopped crying.

"Yup, I managed to keep being pregnant for nine months then having a baby for seven more a secret without you knowing."

"It's mine right?"

"Nope, it's Carlton's."

"You took my joke to a dark level."

"I was just kidding, it's my brother's."

"Okay I was wrong, you just took it even darker."

"No it's my brothers and his wives baby."

"Oh, I knew that." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss, he looked down at the baby who was looking right back up at him. "So what's it's name?"

"This is Jacob, they need me to babysit tonight till seven."

"He is so cute." Shawn said tickling Jacobs neck causing him to giggle.

"He really likes you, I couldn't get him to stop crying till you got here."

"Well he looks hungry."

"How can you tell?"

"He keeps looking at your boobs so either he's hungry or he's got really good taste in women."

"Could you hold him while I heat up his bottle? Or I can just put him in his crib if you don't want to."

"Yeah I'll hold him." Shawn said then put his arms out and Juliet handed him Jacob, she was surprised at how well he held him.

"I'll be right back." Juliet said then walked out of the room.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" Shawn said in a baby voice then looked down at Jacobs hand that was balled up in a fist. "Aw! Mini fist bump." He said giving Jacob a fist bump which made him laugh. "Your laugh is so cute, your going to get all the girls with that. But Juliet is off limits, she's mine."

-First chapter.. What you think? I have four chapter written already and it's going to be six chapters long, I haven't decided when I'll post them yet but the whole story will be up in the next few days. Please review :)


	2. Nice Monsters

Shawn starting carrying Jacob to the kitchen where Juliet was but then stopped when he noticed a little girl sitting at the dinning room table coloring.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"I'm Shawn, Juliet's husband."

"I'm Allie, Julie is my auntie."

"That makes me your uncle."

"Really?"

"Yup, so what you drawing?"

"A monster."

"That's scary." He said looking at the photo.

"I know, I'm going to rip it up so all the mean monsters know that I'm not scared of them."

"What about the nice ones?"

"There are nice monsters?"

"Yup. You never see them but sometimes when you go to sleep with your room all messy then you wake up and it's clean, the nice monsters did that."

"What else to they do?"

"Well when you learn to ride a bike and your mom lets go they will hold on just long enough till you are ready to peddle on your own. You see just like people there are some mean monsters but most of them are nice, even if they look scary."

"I never knew that, I hope I didn't make any of the nice monsters sad ripping up my pictures of them."

"How about when you are done drawing your picture we will hang it on the fridge to let all the nice monsters know how much you care about them."

"Okay." Allie said and went back to her drawing then Juliet walked out with Jacob's bottle.

"I see you met Allie." Juliet said.

"Yeah, is there anymore children hidden here?" Shawn jokingly asked.

"Nope, just the two. Do you want to feed him or should I?"

"I can." He said and she handed him the bottle.

"Wait we have to check the temperature of it first."

"Jules, I know that." Shawn said and dabbed some milk on his wrist. "It's good." He said then he put the bottle in Jacob's mouth and he started drinking it.

"Auntie Julie, can you help me hang my picture on the fridge?"Allie asked holding the picture of her monster up.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to rip it up?"

"I did but uncle Shawn told me there are nice monsters too, so I'm hanging it up to let them know how much I care about them."

"He's actually right, the monsters will be so happy to know you care about them." Juliet said and took Allie's hand and they went to the kitchen to put the picture up on the fridge. "It looks great, the nice monsters will love it and maybe even some of the mean ones too."

"Do you think some of the mean monsters will be nice because I drew them a picture?"

"I know they will." Juliet said and Shawn walked out to the kitchen with Jacob then set the empty bottle on the counter.

"He's a hungry little guy." Shawn said.

"Yeah he is, I can't believe he's already done drinking all of that."

"He's going to grow up strong, he's a little champion. Aren't you?" Shawn said grabbing Jacobs little hand and he wrapped his whole hand around Shawn thumb.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Juliet asked.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Allie asked.

"Scooby Doo is coming on any minute." Shawn suggested.

"I love Scooby Doo!" Allie said then ran out to the living room.

"How did you know that Scooby Doo is on in a few minutes?"

"No reason."

"Is that what you watch while I'm at work?"

"Ah, what is that Allie? I'll be right there." Shawn said and ran away while she laughed. Juliet walked out to the living room where Shawn was sitting on the couch with Jacob sitting up right on his lap facing the TV and Allie was sitting to the right of him. She went and sat down on his left and he turned the TV on then put his arm around her, then the show started.

"Oh! I think this is the one where at the end the bad guy says "And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling kids and their dumb dog."." Shawn said.

"Shawn, they say that at the end of every episode." Juliet said.

"Ah ha! I knew you watched it too!"

"Too?"

"Well that plan back fired."

"Just watch the show babe."

"Okay." Shawn said then for the next hour they all watched the show, when it was over he turned off the television and they all sat they for a minute.

"Mommy told me that you guys solve crimes, are you like Scooby?" Allie asked.

"I think I'm most like Freddy and your auntie is like Daphne and Velma put together because she is beautiful and smart at the same time, and of course Gus is like Shaggy because of the fact that he is scared of everything and Lassie is like Scooby because he likes to eat dog treats."

"Lassiter does not eat dog treats." Juliet corrected him.

"That we know of."

"So you guys save people's lives?" Allie asked.

"Yup, but your auntie does it the smart way because she's a cop."

"I want to be a cop someday."

"If you try really hard you can be." Juliet said which made Allie smile.

"I will, but right now I'm hungry."

"Me too." Shawn said.

-Hmmm What you think? Kinda short but next chapter should be up soon, like I said I have four written but they are written in my notebook so I have to copy on to my computer. Please review :)


	3. Everybody Loves Pineapples, Even Barbies

"I'll make us all some lunch." Juliet said then got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Shawn got up and grabbed the booster seat from the hallway then walked to the dinning room, he hooked the seat to the chair while still managing to hold Jacob in his other arm then set him in it and buckled him in.

"Hey Allie, you want to sit at the table with your brother while I go help your auntie Julie?"

"Okay." Allie said hopping up into the chair next to her brother then Shawn walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Juliet who was making sandwiches.

"I thought you might need some help." Shawn said.

"You're just trying to win that husband of the year award." Juliet joked.

"You think I got a chance at winning?"

"A big chance if you make some cups of milk."

"And if I don't?"

"I guess you would still win."

"Well I'll do it anyways." He said then walked over and got out three glasses and poured milk into them.

"What should we have with our sandwiches?" Juliet asked.

"How about I cut up some pineapple."

"Alright, you do that while I warm up Jacob's baby food." Juliet said and Shawn cut up the pineapple and put some on the side of each plate next to the sandwiches then him and Juliet carried everything out to the table and sat down. Juliet sat next to Jacob so she could feed him while she ate and then she looked over at Allie who was staring at her plate.

"Is there something wrong Allie?"

"What is this." She said pointing to the pineapple.

"It's pineapple, you have never had it?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Try it, it's really good."

"It looks weird."

"How about if you try one bite I will give you a dollar even if you don't like it."

"Make it five and we got a deal."

"You're a smart little girl, we got a deal." Shawn said and she picked up a piece of pineapple and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed on it for a few seconds and then swallowed it. "So?"

"I love it." She said and ate another piece.

"See everybody loves pineapple." Shawn said then they all finished eating their food.

"Can we play with my barbies now?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, come on Jules lets go play." Shawn said and him and Allie ran out of the room and into the living room. Juliet got Jacob out of his seat then followed them, she grabbed Jacob's Bumbo seat and put him into it next to where they were sitting on the floor.

"We can each pick which one we want to be, I'll be this one." Allie said picking up a blonde haired kid barbie with a pink dress on.

"Okay I'll be this one." Juliet said picking up a blonde barbie with a purple shirt covered in rhinestones and a pair of jeans.

"No, no, not this one, his hair is awful, no, no, maybe- no, here I'll be him." Shawn said picking up a male barbie with brown hair that was wearing jeans and a blue polo.

"But his hair is nothing like yours." Allie said.

"Nothing like mine yet." Shawn said and ran his fingers through his hair getting a little getting a little gel on them then he spiked the barbie's hair up.

"Shawn did you just gel the barbies hair?" Juliet said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, yes I did."

"It looks sweet." Allie said.

"That's what Axe does to a guy." Shawn said and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"All the girls barbies are going to want him now!" Allie said.

"Yeah they will but he only wants one of them."

"Which one?"

"That one." He said pointing to the barbie Juliet picked and was holding in her hand.

"Your barbie loves auntie Julie's barbie?"

"Yes he does, he has loved her since the first day they met in a little coffee shop." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet and smiled then she smiled back.

"When is he going to ask her to marry him?" Allie asked.

"He already did."

"What did she say?"

"Yes of course, I mean have you seen his hair."

"Well it wasn't just the hair or his amazing looks, he was sweet and funny and made her feel a way no one else has ever made her fell." Juliet added.

"So how did he ask her?"

"Well he had the chief which was both of their bosses call her and say that they had a case and she needed her there as soon as possible then when she got there she went into the office and the chief plus their friends Gus and Lassie were in there and the chief handed her the case file and it read "Jules Will You Marry Me?" and she looked up at the chief who was pointing to behind her and when she turned around he was on one knee with a box in his hand and he gave her a little speech." Shawn said.

"What was his speech?" Allie asked.

"He said Jules, my whole life was just puzzle pieces till I met you but you made me complete. We know each others secrets both the small ones and the big ones, and we trust each other more then I could ever imagine. Even when times are bad just being with you makes them so much better, your smile brightens the darkest days. I thought I would never fall in love, that there would be no person I would get on one knee for till I met you."

"Then he took the ring out of the box and said Juliet, will you marry me? and she said yes and he put the ring on her finger." Juliet finished.

"Woah." Allie said. "My barbies must have very private lives because I never knew any of that happened." She said then Shawn and Juliet busted out laughing.

-I have got all the chapter's written but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write them on to my computer. I have been super busy lately so sorry it took so long to update. I'm hoping to have the next one up tomorrow but can't count on it. Hope you liked this chapter and please review :)


	4. Shawns Pretty And He Can Change A Diaper

For the next hour or so Shawn, Juliet and Allie kept playing with the barbies then Jacob started getting fussy.

"I think he's ready for his nap, it's almost two." Juliet said.

"You want me to put him down?" Shawn asked.

"I can, I think I will move his crib to the guest room so we don't wake him. You and Allie can keep playing." She said picking up the crib and carrying it to the guest room then coming back and grabbing Jacob.

"So Allie, what you feel like doing now?" Shawn asked.

"We could play with my make up?"

"You mean like I put make up on you?"

"No silly! I'm to young to wear make up, I want to put it on you."

OoooooOooooO

Juliet laid Jacob down in his crib and he just looked up at her wide eyes then whined a little

"It's bed time Jacob." She said and he still sat staring up at her. "You look tired, you need to sleep." She said rubbing the little bit of hair he had on his head but he still wouldn't close his eyes. "How about I sing you a song, huh? Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." His eyes began to shut so she sang it again. By the time she was done he was fast asleep so she plugged in a night light then turned off the light and closed the door and left. She walked down the hallway and back to the living room quietly but she stopped before she got all the way into the room.

"Sit still!" Allie said to Shawn while she was putting eye shadow on him.

"I'm trying, are you sure purple is a good color on me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, you look beautiful."

"Yeah Shawn, you look beautiful." Juliet said taking out her phone to take a picture.

"No pictures." Shawn said.

"To late, already took them." Juliet laughed.

"If you show them to anyone I'll show them the pictures I took of you on our honeymoon."

"Fine, I'll just keep the pictures for only me to see."

"I'll do the same."

"What color lipstick should I put?" Allie asked.

"How about purple like the eye shadow." Juliet suggested.

"You are evil Jules."

"I have two purple's, one is light and one is dark."

"You should do the light one, it will show better." Juliet said while walking over and sitting next to Shawn.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much, yes."

"All done." Allie said showing him in the mirror.

"You look so pretty Shawn." Juliet said laughing.

"Yeah, but I think it may be a little to much lipstick. You can have some." He said then gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, now I have purple-red lipstick on."

"You still look beautiful."

"You do too." She said snapping another photo of him with her phone.

"I'll take a picture of you on the toilet and post it on Facebook."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you." He said with a smile then she snapped one more photo.

"I'm sorry, you looked really cute smiling like that."

"So what should we do now?" Shawn asked.

"We could go to the park." Allie suggested.

"We have to wait till Jacob wakes up which is pretty soon here." Juliet said looking at her watch.

"If we are going out in public then I have to wash this make up off."

"Ahh no." Juliet said.

"Very funny, I'll be right back." Shawn said then got up and walked to the bathroom to wash the make up off. He was drying off his face when he heard Jacob start crying, he walked out of the bathroom and over into the guest room. "Hey Jacob, what's up little dude." He said then leaned over and picked him up. "You all done napping? Honestly I could use a nap too, I'm beat." Shawn said then smelled a foul odor. "That wasn't me... Do you got a dirty diaper, huh?" He said and sniffed his diaper. "Yup that is you for sure, lets get you a clean diaper." Shawn said then walked over and grabbed the diaper bag and got out everything he needed then set Jacob on a cloth on the dresser. He unhooked his onezie and pulled his diaper off and wiped him with the wet wipe. "Please don't pee on me while I'm doing this." He powdered him and put his clean diaper on then put a new set of clothes on him for the park. "Were going to the park!" Shawn said Jacob smiled. "You're excited aren't you? Now I'll give you a little advice, if you like a girl at the park don't throw sand at her or wipe boogers on her or anything... Treat her with respect, share your juice with her, hug her." He said and Jacob started giggling. "What is so funny? You can hug a girl, they don't really have cooties." He said and Jacob kept a huge smile on his face.

"He really likes you." Juliet said from the doorway and Shawn turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you told him not to pee on you."

"I thought it was a reasonable request."

"How did you learn to change a diaper?"

"Well I looked for directions on the baby but I couldn't find them anywhere so I just gave it a shot and ta-da!" He said lifting up Jacob making him laugh again. "So we going to the park now?"

"Yeah, we just have to figure out how to put his car seat in the car."

"Alright, lets give it a try." Shawn said then they got all their stuff ready and walked out to the car, Shawn grabbed the car seat and put it into the car correctly in a matter of seconds.

"How did you do that so fast?" Juliet asked.

"Luck I guess." He said grabbing Jacob from Juliet then putting him in his seat and he made sure Allie got buckled in good then him and Juliet got in the car and drove to the park. Shawn carried Jacob and Juliet held Allie's hand as they walked up to the playground.

"I'm going on the monkey bars!" Allie screamed then ran over to them.

"Be careful!" Shawn yelled.

"You sound like one of those protective mothers." Juliet teased.

"I just don't want her falling off and getting a boo-boo... Alright I heard it too."

"Lets go sit down." She said and they walked over to the bench and sat down, Shawn looked over at Juliet who was playing with Jacobs little fingers.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you while I was gone?"

"How much?"

"This much." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You missed me a lot." Juliet smiled at Shawn who had lipstick on his lips for the second time today then wiped it off with her fingers, seconds later a lady walked over to them.

"Your baby is so cute!" The lady said joyfully.

"Thanks but it's our nephew." Juliet said.

"Oh, well he is adorable." The lady said and tickled his chin making him laugh. "Have a nice day you two." She said then walked away.

"She was nice." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Shawn said then looked over at Allie who was playing with another girl. "Looks like Allie made a new friend."

"Yeah, it's so nice to be that age where you can make a friend in a matter of seconds." Juliet said then the two of them sat there talking for awhile till they decided to put Jacob in the baby swing and push him gently while Allie played on the swings with her new friend Jordan, after about two and a half hours of playing at the park Juliet got a phone call.

"Hello... Okay I'll be right there... No problem, bye." She said then hang up her phone. "That was the chief asking if I could come in and sign some papers."

"Okay, lets pack these kids up and get to the station." Shawn said and they left the park and headed to the station.

-What did you think? I got zero reviews for my last chapter :( Please review and if you like this story I got plenty other Shules stories on my page, check them out :)


	5. Today Was A Lot Of Fun

Once they got to the station awhile later Juliet pulled their car up to her parking spot and turned off the car.

"Can I come in auntie Julie?" Allie asked.

"Yeah sure."

"We can all go in." Shawn suggested.

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"Okay, lets go in." Juliet said and they got out of the car, they walked in the same way as they walked to the park. Shawn carried Jacob and Juliet held Allie's hand then when the got into the station all eyes where on them although Lassiter was not at his desk, Juliet and Allie both walked in to chief Vick's office and Allie stayed in the corner of the room and looked around.

"Hey Juliet, sorry I had to call you in but-" Vick said then looked up from her desk and noticed the little girl standing in the corner. "Who is that?" She whispered to Juliet.

"Oh, that's Shawn daughter. When he went on his trip the mother found him and said he needed to take her because she was dying so we took her in and now we are raising her." Juliet whispered back and Vick looked stunned.

"Wait what, that's Shawn's kid?!"

"No, but the look on your face was priceless."

"You do remember that I sign your paychecks right? You have been with Shawn to long, you act just like him." Vick said and outside the office Shawn stood holding Jacob then Lassiter walked up behind him.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Lassiter said and Shawn turned around. "And why are you holding a baby?!"

"Didn't Jules tell you where I went for two weeks?"

"Yeah, Guster and you went to Sunnyvale to vacation because you promised him when you got married you would still make time for him."

"Woah, that's a great story she made up."

"Made up? Spencer what the hell are you talking about?"

"Please Lassie, don't swear around my baby."

"Your baby?"

"Yeah, I went and adopted this baby for Jules and I."

"What?!"

"This is Juliet and I's son, his name is Carlton." Shawn said and Juliet and Allie walked out of the chiefs office.

"Wh-wh-what?" Is all Lassiter could get out.

"Carlton don't believe what ever Shawn just made up, this is our niece Allie and nephew Jacob."

"How did you know I was messing with him?"

"Because I know you and you wouldn't turn down a opportunity to mess with him... Plus I just messed with the chief and told her Allie was your kid you had with another women."

"Nice."

"You almost gave me a heart attack Spencer!" Lassiter said and Shawn laughed.

"We should probably get going so I can get dinner going done before Jacob's nap."

"Alright."

"See you tomorrow Carlton."

"See you tomorrow." Lassiter said then they left the station and headed home, once they were there Shawn put Jacob in his highchair with some of his toys and had Allie play games on his laptop next to her brother then he walked out to the kitchen where Juliet was making dinner.

"Need some help?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Yeah, you can boil some spaghetti noodles while I make the sauce." She said then Shawn filled the pan up with water and put it on the stove.

"I missed this, just being together. I know it was only two weeks but after ten minutes I wanted you to be there with us." Shawn said.

"I missed you too, especially during the night time." Juliet said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Woah, that's kinky."

"I meant that I didn't like sleeping alone." Juliet said then playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Oh so you're saying you didn't miss anything else we do in the bed other than sleep next to each other? And I'm not talking about every second Thursday of the month when we eat pizza in bed and watch a movie."

"Well there's one other thing I missed." Juliet said then squeezed his ass.

"I thought so." He said flashing her a cocky smile then pulled her close to him and put his arms on her waist, she put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After a minute or so the water in the pot started boiling over. "Shoot." Shawn said then he turned off the stove. "You distract me, you know that?"

"You love it."

"That is true."

"So do you want to feed Jacob while I finish up making dinner? His nap time is in ten minutes."

"Yeah." Shawn said then grabbed the baby food and walked out to the dining room. "Time for dinner Jacob, we got-" Shawn looked at the label "banana baby food. I wonder what that tastes like." He said then stuck his finger in the food and tasted it. "That's delicious."

"That's baby food, your not a baby." Allie said.

"Some people call me a baby so I figured it was okay to try it."

"You don't act like a baby, you act like a fun adult."

"Well thank you." Shawn said then sat next to Jacob and started feeding him, at first he didn't want any but Shawn pretended the spoon was a airplane and got him to eat it. When he was done Shawn wiped his face with a wet wipe then took him out of the highchair and carried him to his crib. "Time for a nappy-poo Jacob, you will probably be asleep when your mommy comes to pick you up so this is the last time you will see me for a while but you can visit anytime you want." Shawn said while rubbing the babies forehead then his eyes closed. "Night little man." Shawn said walking away and shuting the light off then he left the room, he walked out to the dining room where Juliet and Allie were sitting at the table with the food.

"He didn't give you any trouble to fall asleep?" Juliet asked.

"Nope, he's old cold." He said then sat down and they ate their dinner, when they were done Shawn and Juliet looked over at Allie and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked.

"You got a little something on your face." Shawn said to Allie who had a face covered in spaghetti sauce.

"I think you need a bath." Juliet suggested.

"I hate baths!"

"What if we put bubbles in it and you can make an awesome bubble beard?" Shawn said.

"Yeah!" Allie said jumping up from her chair then they all went into the bathroom and Shawn started the bath and put the bubbles in then Juliet helped Allie in the bathtub, after she grabbed a rag and got it wet then cleaned all the sauce of Allie's face.

"Good thing you have baby shampoo Shawn so we can wash the sauce out of her hair." Juliet said.

"You have baby shampoo and you eat baby food?" Allie asked.

"You ate baby food?" Juliet said laughing.

"I was just testing it to make sure it wasn't to old."

"Sure you were." Juliet teased then Shawn squeezed the shampoo into Allie's hair and rubbed it in then washed it out.

"You ready to get out?" Shawn asked Allie.

"Yeah." Allie said and Shawn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then picked her up, Juliet went and grabbed her some clothes and they helped her dry off and get dressed. When they were done they all went out into the living room and sat down.

"What should we do till your mom gets here?" Shawn asked.

"My friend Jordan taught me a game today, it's called truth or dare. We could play?"

"I love that game." Juliet said. "You go first."

"Uncle Shawn, truth or dare?" Allie asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever loved another girl other than auntie Julie?"

"Yes." Shawn said and Juliet face dropped. "My mother." He continued and Juliet smiled. "Allie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever picked a booger and ate it?"

"Eww!" Both the girls said.

"You have to answer."

"Ew, no... Auntie Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite thing about being a cop?"

"I'd say knowing that I made a difference and getting to work with my best friends. Shawn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the best part of your trip?"

"When I called you before bed... tied with when Gus tripped over some kids sand castle, there was a lot of crying."

"Ahh poor kid, he was upset his sand castle got ruined?" Juliet asked.

"No. He was laughing with me, Gus was the one crying. Jules, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the first thing you thought when you met me?"

"I thought you were cute, funny and charming but that you weren't the kind of guy that would even settle down but I was proven wrong." She and Shawn smiled at her. "Allie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Allie said then they heard a knock at the door.

"I dare you to go answer the door." Juliet joked then Allie got up and ran to the door and opened it, Shawn and Juliet followed behind her.

"Mommy!" Allie yelled jumping into her mothers arms.

"You have a good time today?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, we had so much fun!" Allie said and Ellen looked over at Shawn and Juliet.

"I'm Ellen, you must be Juliet's husband." She said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you can call me Shawn."

"It's nice to met you Shawn, and I am so thankful that you guys watched the kids on such short notice."

"It was no problem, they are both really great kids. Speaking of which, I'll go grab Jacob." Shawn said then walked into the guest room and picked up Jacob carefully so he wouldn't wake him up then carried him out and handed him to Ellen. "I'll carry out the crib for you."

"Alright, thank you." Ellen said then Shawn and Juliet helped them carry all their stuff then said their goodbyes then went back into the house.

"I'm so tired." Juliet said laying on the couch.

"Yeah it was a long day, but a lot of fun."

"So what do you want to do before bed?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He said and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you're home."

-This chapter is long because the last one will be short and will take place the next day. The Juliet and Vick part might not be that good, I wrote it last minute because the reviewer's wanted a to see the outcome with Vick too but I only had Shawn and Lassie part in my original. Hope you enjoy! And please review, they make my day :)


	6. I Think Were Ready For Children

The next morning Juliet got ready and headed off to work, the whole day she was thinking about everything that happened yesterday. Towards the end of the day Lassiter pulled a chair up next to her desk and sat down.

"Is something wrong? You have seemed out of it all day."

"It's just that I'm thinking about having a very important conversion with Shawn."

"Oh no, now that me and him are finally getting along you are going to break up with him?"

"No! I was thinking of bringing up Shawn and I having children, maybe."

"Spencer with children, that seems like a mistake. He is pretty much still a child himself."

"I thought the same thing till yesterday."

"You mean the babysitting?"

"Yeah."

"Babysitting is way different then having children, when you babysit you get to send them home and being parents is a twenty-four/seven deal. Are you sure he can handle that?"

"You didn't really see him yesterday he was doing better at watching the kids then me."

"There is no way that is true."

"He was amazing with that baby, he knew how to feed him, change him, put in his car seat and make him smile and giggle. I have never seen anyone that good with a baby."

"Are you sure it was Shawn Spencer that came back?"

"Yes Carlton."

"Just making sure."

"And he was good with Allie too, he made up cute little stories, played dolls with her, gave her a bath and he even let her put make up on him."

"Did you take pictures?"

"Yes."

"Can I-"

"And no you can not see them."

"Why not?" He whined like a little kid.

"I promised him that I wouldn't show them, now can we move on? What should I do?"

"If you truly believe that Spencer can handle being a father now then you should talk to him about it."

"I'll go talk to him now, thank you Carlton." She said then got up out of her chair and started to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Spencer." Lassiter said then she turned back and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Carlton."

OoooooOoooooO

Shawn walked into the psych office where Gus was sitting at his desk working.

"Hey Gus." He said sitting in his chair.

"It's three in the afternoon Shawn, where have you been?"

"Sleeping, yesterday was really tiring."

"Dude, I don't want to hear about that."

"No it's not what you think, Jules and me babysat our niece and nephew yesterday."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Let me say it's a great idea we took that parenting class."

"Well it would have been a better idea if you didn't say that you and me were adopted a child, I got weird looks from the whole class."

"There was a discount for couples that actually were going to be parents, and our cable was out so we had nothing better to do anyways. And back to the point, yesterday was a lot of fun which made me wonder about a few things."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I walked into the house and Jules was holding a baby it looked right, I realized that I really wanted to walk in and see that everyday. And when I held him and saw his smile I couldn't wait to see my babies first smile."

"You want kids?!"

"Yes, I was always scared that I would never be the father I wanted to be because it would be to hard for me to handle but everything I doubted just came to me and made me sure that with Juliet I could be a great parent." Shawn said and a tear ran down Gus' eye then he walked over to Shawn and gave him a hug. "Alright buddy, a little long on the hug." Shawn said then Gus pulled away.

"You grew up so fast." Gus said wiping his tears.

"I'm 38 Gus." Shawn said then Juliet walked into the office.

"Hey sweetie." Shawn said to Juliet and she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Hi Gus."

"Hey Juliet, I was just heading home so I'll leave you two here."

"See you later man." Shawn said to Gus as he was leaving then he pulled Juliet into his lap on his chair. "How was your day?"

"Good, Lassiter finally called me Spencer instead of O'Hara."

"Woah, I thought it would be a few more years till he was ready to say that."

"Me too, but I was thinking we should talk about something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's just... um..."

"Jules you can tell me anything, remember when I told you I wasn't psychic and you tried to run me over with your car?"

"That is not what happened, I forgave you then the next morning you ran in front of my car because you were coming out to remind me to pick up coco puffs after work."

"Yeah but you know you wanted to."

"I did not want to, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Okay, so what did you want to say?"

"Well after yesterday I have been thinking that maybe if you are ready we could.. ah we could maybe-" He cut her off seeing how scared she was to finish that sentence.

"Have kids?" He asked.

"I mean only if you are ready, I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you or-" He cut her off again but this time with a kiss.

"I want to have kids with you Jules."

"You do?"

"Yeah, why did you think Gus was crying when you came in."

"I knew something was up, so when do you want to start trying?"

"Hmm, that couch over there looks pretty cozy."

"Do you really want to conceive your child on a couch?"

"Your right, plus I promised Gus I wouldn't fool around in the office."

"Is that a new promise you guys just made?"

"No, we made that the day we got this office."

"Well you do realize we have broken that promise many times?"

"Yeah but this is one less, so you want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn."

-Last chapter :( Sorry but it's true. I will be having a story that will be like a part 2 but not including babysitting but will be them trying to have a baby and the pregnancy so if you want watch for it, I'm naming it "Giving it our best shot.". Hope you enjoyed my story and please please please review :)


End file.
